Just Molly
by loveprongs
Summary: Within the first week of classes Lorcan made a friend, one friend. She was tiny, outspoken and quite strange. He asked her name and she replied, "Molly. Just, Molly". Rated M for implied sexual themes


**Just Molly**

**Lorcan Scamander/Molly Weasley II**

Lorcan Scamander had a problem. Quite a large problem actually…

He'd been through so much in his childhood that he eventually stopped feeling. At all. He stopped feeling fear, loss, achievement. He even forgot how to feel love.

The only thing Lorcan Scamander knew how to do was protect his brother and protect himself.

When Lorcan and twin brother Lysander first went to Hogwarts, Lorcan could not bear the thought of being separated from Lysander. How would he be able to protect his little brother from another house? So, despite the sorting hat's recommendation to join Gryffindor, Lorcan begged to be placed wherever Lysander should go. Ravenclaw.

Within the first week of classes Lorcan made a friend, one friend. She was tiny, outspoken and quite strange. He asked her name and she replied.

"Molly. Just, Molly"

Over time Lorcan and 'just Molly' who turned out to be Molly Weasley the Second, related to all the others in the Weasley-Potter clan, became best friends. She'd teach him about classes he didn't understand and he'd make her laugh.

In the end, she tells him that's why she loves him so much. He's always made her laugh.

Over the years, as seasons changed and Lorcan watched his little brother make friends, good friends, best friends, he watched Lysander risk everything when he kissed Hugo in front of the entire Great Hall. Fifteen years old and risking _everything_ for love.

And we're back to it, love.

Lorcan had never believed in love. Never had he met anyone that made his palms sweat and his heart race. He'd never experienced a person who could make his chest physically ache with want.

I mean, sure, he'd slept with a lot of girls. Maybe he was trying to find the right one. Maybe he wasn't looking hard enough. Maybe he was looking too far.

'just Molly' watched as Lorcan moved from girl to girl leaving a trail of broken hearts in his stride. None of those hearts however, were quite as shattered as her own.

Every cocky smirk, every wink, every nudge. She felt it. That spark. That stupid rush of emotion she swore she'd hate forever.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Her heart wasn't supposed to beat like that, she shouldn't want to cry and scream every time he tells her of his latest shag, she wasn't supposed to have to cry herself to sleep with the secret she held so close.

'just Molly' had fallen in love. In love with the man who couldn't feel.

In the end she'd tell him why she loves him so much. He's always made her laugh.

In the end he'd tell her why he fell in love with her. She makes him _feel_ everything.

It wasn't a particularly memorable day, not to anyone else. The day Lorcan learnt how to feel again. It was just one of those days, you know? One of those days where you wake up and think, something is different.

Like every other day, Lorcan saved the seat next to him on one side for his brother and the other, Molly. As he watched her shuffle into the hall it hit him.

It hit him like a golf club to the head.

Molly.

Nothing else. Just, Molly.

Like she'd said to him, the first time they'd met, 'just Molly'.

He started to think more and more about their friendship. The more and more he thought about it he realised, he wanted to protect her. Not like he wanted to protect Lysander, or himself. He wanted to hold her when she was upset, wanted to hold her when she wasn't…

The ice around his heart had been melting for years and he didn't even notice. This beautiful, sneaky Slytherin had snuck her way through his guards and traps.

He began to feel it too, that feeling. It scared him to pieces every time.

Every hug, every kiss on the cheek, every smile.

There was only so much he could take these days. They were at a climax.

This was the moment that would make or break their friendship.

"Lorcan, I…"

"Mo, I think I…"

"Sorry" They said simultaneously, "No you go, No, You first"

And he saw it. He saw in her beautiful amber eyes what he wanted, what he_needed. _

Without any further encouragement required, Lorcan seized Molly by her petite waist and pressed his lips to hers. Years of pent up emotion being released into one passionate embrace.

Molly had been waiting for this moment for years. She'd tried to imagine it countless times but nothing could compare to the real thing. The feel of his fingertips igniting her skin, the insatiable need to become closer, become one.

He knew they'd never be the same as they were. Every emotion heightened like never before. Every muscle, every fibre of his being alight with want and _need_.

She knew they'd never be the same as they were. She'd released the man from his mind, shown him the way home.

With every movement synchronized, an almost beautiful dance of perfect harmony two insignificant beings in the greater scheme of things became one. For one perfect moment, everything fell into place.

As their moment was ending Lorcan was compelled to speak the words he swore he'd never say.

With his lips still ghosting her collarbone he whispered, "I love you, just Molly"

Lorcan Scamander had a problem. Quite a large problem actually…

Lorcan had never believed in love. Never had he met anyone that made his palms sweat and his heart race. He'd never experienced a person who could make his chest physically ache with want.

…until he met a girl.

Her name was just, Molly.


End file.
